tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
Run Run Run
'Run Run Run' is a group song that debuted in Side Yamabuki feat. St. Rudolph Gakuen. In Best Actors Series 003, Aiba Hiroki sings it as a duet with KENN. It's performed in: *Side Yamabuki feat. St. Rudolph Gakuen *Dream Live 2nd *Dream Live 3rd *Dream Live 5th *Dream Live 7th *Dream Live 2013 *Best Actors Series 003 Romaji= RUN! Hashiri dasuze arata na START kitte Moetagiru POWER minagiru ENERGY mierukai? RUN! Kisoiauze oretachi RIVAL dakara Shinogi wo kesuri otagai zenshin aru nomi da RUN! Junbi OK arata ni kokoro wo kasane GUTS to FIGHT ami konde tsukuru TAPESTRY RUN! Nori nori daze hazumu STEP mo karuku Choi to ippatsu kono shoubu kimeruze azayaka ni Oretachi yoko issen Ippo mo hikameze mae no meri Itsudatte jitsuryoku hakuchuu Kinsa wo kisoiau koto de tsuchikau TEAM no chikara RUN RUN RUN Hashiri tsuzukeru riyuu Sore wa GOAL wo mitsuketai kara RUN RUN RUN RUN! Puchi no mesuze yuku te wo habamu yatsura ha Tokoton shoubu arata na chikara misete yaruze RUN! Saikou daze onaji FIELD wo hashiru RIVAL de nakama shoshin wasurezu tsuki susumou RUN! Yudan suruna suki wo misetara make daze Chinchaku reisei hontou no jibun miushinau na RUN! Mada mada dane sekai ni tadori tsuku ni wa Boku wa iku yo fukutsu no toushi wo uchi ni hime Oretachi yoko issen Ippo mo hikameze mae no meri Itsudatte jitsuryoku hakuchuu Kinsa wo kisoiau koto de tsuchikau TEAM no chikara RUN RUN RUN Hashiri tsuzukeru riyuu Sore wa GOAL wo mitsuketai kara RUN RUN RUN Hashiri tsuzukeru riyuu Sore wa omae ni maketakunai kara WE ARE RUNNING FOREVER! |-| Kanji= 「青学レギュラー、ランニング開始！一周一分以上の者には、ぺなる茶を飲んでもらうよ」。 「ぺナル茶？」 「覚悟はいいな。よーい、スタート！」 ルン 桃城！ 走り出すぜ　新たなスタート切って 燃えぎるパワー　みなぎるエナジー見えるかい？ ルン 河村！ 競い合うぜ　俺達ライバルだから しのぎを削り　お互い前進あるのみだ ルン 不二 準備OK　新たに心を重ね ガッツとファイト　編みこんで作るタペストリ ルン 菊丸 ノリノリだぜ　弾むすてっぽも軽く ちょいと一発この勝負決めるぜ鮮やかに 俺達　横一線 一歩も引かぬぜ　前のめり いつだって　実力伯仲 僅差を競い合うことで培う　チームの力 ルン　ルン　ルン 走り続ける理由 それはゴールを見つけたいから ルン　ルン　ルン 「それじゃあラスト一周。ビリの人には超特製汁ね。」 ルン 海堂 ぷちのめすぜ　行く手を阻む奴らは　 とことん勝負　新たな力見せてやるぜ　 ルン 大石 最高だぜ　おなじフィールドを走る らいばるで仲間　初心忘れず突き進もう ルン 手塚！ 油断するな　スキを見せたら負けだぜ 沈着冷静　本当の自分見失うな ルン 越前 まだまだだね　世界にたどり着くには 俺は行くよ　不屈の闘志を内に秘め 俺たち　横一線 一歩も引かぬぜ　前のめり いつだって　実力伯仲 僅差を競い合うことで培う　チームの力 ルン　ルン　ルン 走り続ける理由 それはゴールを見つけたいから ルン　ルン　ルン 走り続ける理由 それはお前に負けたくないから We are running Forever! 「一斉にゴールに戒び込む青学レギュラー陣」 |-| English= Run! "Momoshiro" We start running; it's our brand new start Can you see our burning power and rising energy? Run! "Kawamura" We compete, because we are rivals We fight head-to-head only to move forward Run! "Fuji" We’re prepared, our renewed hearts are piling up We’ll weave a Tapestry with our Guts and Fight Run! "Kikumaru" We’re feeling great, even our steps become light Shining, we’ll decide this match with one shot We line up straight We won't give on step, pitching forward Even when our strengths are equally matched We compete to cultivate our team's strength Run Run Run The reason we continue to run... That is because we want to find our goal Run Run Run Run! "Kaidoh" They asks efforts, those guys who block our ways To finish the match, we’ll show them our new power Run! "Ooshi" It's great; we're running on the same field Alhough we're rivals we don't forget we're friends Run! "Tezuka" Don't be careless, if we show an opening, we'll be defeated Keep calm and don't lose sight of your true self Run! "Echizen" Not yet, we haven't arrived at the top yet I'm going, with a stubborn fighting spirit to the top We line up straight We won't give in one step, pitching forward Even when our strengths are equally matched We compete to cultivate our team's strength Run Run Run The reason we continue to run... That is because we want to find our goal Run Run Run The reason I continue to run... That is because I don't want to lose from you We are running forever! Sources *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites *TeniMyu Lyrics @ Blogspot Category:Music